The Night following the Morning After
by Saramund
Summary: This is the guys conversation on the night before -Note: read The Morning After First.


Title: The Next Night – The Boys View

Author:  Saramund

E-mail: Saramund@hotmail.com

Season:  Any

Spoilers:  None

Rating:  G

Series:  The Morning After

Disclaimer: Stargate SG1 and its characters are property of Stargate (II) productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story was written for entertainment purposes only and absolutely no money was exchanged. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations and story are property of the author. This story may not be posted anywhere else without the consent of the author.

Authors Note:  This is the boys view of the night before – Read 'The Morning After' first….  And I'm just as cruel here!!  This is all my flat-mates fault.  Blame her!!

Post Script:  NO ONE (including me!) IS SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHO DID WHAT WITH WHOM!!!

The bar at O'Malleys was brimming with Friday night drinks.  Mostly SGC personnel, with a few hopeful single's from Colorado Springs scattered among the crowd.  There was a large congregation around the two pool tables, all yelling at a current game being held between two slightly inebriated Sergeants.  The crowd of women, being a good eighty percent of the SGC female population was cheering and shouting encouragement as they sipped their wine or spirits and nibbled on the peanuts provided by the management.

A few tables away from the game of pool, three members of SG13 were sitting talking animatedly while their CO was queuing up at the bar for their orders.  They looked tired, but ready to go out and have a bit of fun, after an eight day off-world mission that involved lots of hiking and rain.  They'd decided, earlier in the evening to forgo the pleasures of the peanuts and ordered several large plates of nacho's and French fries, which were being demolished at an astonishing rate.

In a far off corner of the restaurant, Jack O'Neill, Daniel Jackson and Teal'c were sitting.  Their table had several empty beer glasses (thanks in the most part to Jack's efforts) and a rather large pile of peanut husks.  Daniel sipped at his first beer, noticing that it was almost time for him to go up and get his second.  He looked at Teal'c's glass of Jack Daniels and decided that he'd need a top up very soon as well.  A waitress came by and dumped a fresh load of peanuts on the table, efficiently swiping the husks into a large bucket as she went.  All three men dove for a fresh handful.

                "So."

                "So."

                "…"

                "You've been in a very good mood today."  The words were uttered around the mastication of peanuts and swallowing of beer.

                "Can't a guy be in a good mood?"

                "I agree.  It is well within the rights of any man to be happy."

                "See?  You haven't exactly been scowling, either."  Another handful was moved in front of him, and he proceeded to peel one, popping it in his mouth.

                "Where did you go last night, anyway?"

                "Go?" An eyebrow was raised in query.

                "We left, and you weren't with us."

                "That is correct."

                "Give us some details.  Did you….."  More alcohol was sipped, as they all took a break from their gossi- Um… information gathering to wet their dry mouths.

                "It's a possibility."

                "With…"

                "Yes."

                "Wow."

                "Yes."

                "And she…"

                "Three times."  

                "Wow." All three men grinned in associated pride, popped the final peanuts into their mouths and sculled what was left of their drinks.

                "They're both due here soon."

                "I know.  Should we…"

                "Well, the General has surrendered his gambling debt."

                "So I don't think you will have a problem."  

                "I believe I need to pay a visit to the O'Malley facilities."  

                "I'll get us the next round."

                "I'll just stay here, huh?"  The other two nodded and headed off in separate directions.  One in the direction of the bar, the other to the facilities.  Just as he was getting lonely, the two women turned up.  Both of them had smiles plastered on their faces.  He stood up and walked towards them, kissing one Major on the cheek.  He reached forward and gently took hold of the other Major's face, and planted a long, juicy kiss on her mouth, to the whistled appreciation of the majority of the people in the bar.

Grinning, they all sat down, the two men returning from their respective duties, drinks in hand.

                "Major Dunstan is looking a little bit more alert than he was this morning."  Janet observed, pointing at the SG13 leader who had returned to his table.  In salute to the floor show the entire team lifted their glasses, grinning and then tipping their drinks up in unison.  They all drained their beer and banged their empty glasses down simultaneously, causing a loud crack that echoed slightly in the crowded bar.

                "Those guys need some time apart.  That's just scary."

                "It is called synchronized drinking."  Teal'c offered with a gleam in his eye.

                "So, has Hammond turned up yet?"  Jack asked, taking a sip of his new beer.

                "Yes, he's gone to the bar, to get Sam and I a drink."  Janet replied, grabbing a peanut and peeling it.  They remained silent, the five of them.  They were all grinning like loons let out on day release.

                "So, what's for dinner?"  Sam asked, grabbing for the menu.

-Fin-  
  



End file.
